


what the darkness takes

by chancellorxofxtrash



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Memory Loss, slight S4 spoilers but takes place at the end of S1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancellorxofxtrash/pseuds/chancellorxofxtrash
Summary: Fubuki can't shake off the feeling that he forgot something important.
Relationships: Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Tenjouin Fubuki | Atticus Rhodes, implied Fujiwara Yusuke/Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Tenjouin Fubuki | Atticus Rhodes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	what the darkness takes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlizzardPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlizzardPrince/gifts).



> Takes place around the end of S1.  
> Also I took some liberties about Fujiwara and how much people remember him shhhh.
> 
> Also this is for Jean, hope ya like it~

At first Fubuki figured it was just a side effect of Darkness.

He missed so much - Asuka had grown taller, more serious, and enrolled in Duel Academy as well. Ryo… well he didn’t change much but he was a  _ third year  _ now. He was going to leave the school soon, go out to the world, and conquer the pro scene as he was always meant to.

Well.

Fubuki always thought they would leave together but that wasn’t going to happen now, was it?

So. He had to rearrange himself to his life at the Academy - and hey, next year he will be in the same classes as Asuka!

That was great news, wasn’t that?

And Ryo made friends with them - with Asuka, with Asuka’s friends. Mainly with Judai, he figured, but he seemed to have gotten a  _ slightly _ better relationship with his little brother too.

Slightly.

So even though Ryo would leave, they would probably all be scooped together in front of the scenes later, to watch his duels out in the pro leagues. And then later boast about having known Kaiser Ryo Marufuji since his school years, because that was the kind of person Ryo was. The one who would make it big, and then later you could be proud of having known and having believed in him for that long.

There was no question in Fubuki’s mind about this.

At first he didn’t even pay attention to this… feeling in the back of his mind.

It was like an itch he couldn’t scratch.

A profound sense of…  _ absence.  _

Like he had stood in front of an empty hallway, and he was  _ sure  _ there was  _ something  _ in the darkness, and yet he didn’t know  _ what.  _ Nor did he know  _ how  _ did he know.

Something…

Something that wasn’t there, yet it should have been.

“Ryo, do you ever feel like something else is missing?”

Fubuki was lazing around on Ryo’s bed, and Ryo just glanced back at him from his seat at the table. He was looking through his deck - no doubt in preparation for his duel with Judai the next day.

“I mean like… I feel like something is still missing. Like something is still lost.”

Fubuki wasn’t the only one missing.

He did visit the others in the hospital once they got released, hoping it would ease this sense of absence - and while it  _ did  _ it also  _ didn’t. _

Something was still missing.

(He was told that not everyone was found. He wasn’t told names, and somehow he couldn’t  _ remember.  _ How could he forget his classmates?)

“You were away for a long time,” There was something in Ryo’s voice - Fubuki did realise that tone by this point.

He always sounded like that when he talked about Fubuki being away.

“I know, but this isn’t that,” Fubuki shook his head. “I know a lot of things I’m missing. I’m missing a lot of memories with Asuka, with you. I’m missing this whole time, and my friends. But… But I can’t help but to feel like… I’m missing something else.”

Something scratching at the back of his mind.

(He thought of the card, and the cold mask on his face, Darkness’ powers seeping through his veins. He wondered if Darkness knew the answers.)

(Even if Darkness did, probably would never tell, and Fubuki didn’t want the others to have to rescue him again if he were to ask.)

Fubuki sighed, covering his eyes with the heel of his hands.

There was something… something he should  _ not  _ have forgotten, but…

But no matter how much he concentrated, there was…

Nothing.

Emptiness.

An absence.

There were two gentle hands on his wrists, pulling his hands away from his eyes - and Fubuki noticed there were lights dancing in front of his eyes. Probably from pressing on them way too hard.

“Relax.”

Ah.

It was Ryo, obviously.

“Relax,” Ryo repeated himself. “Don’t push yourself. The memories will come back.”

Fubuki realised he was clenching his teeth - he forced himself to ease his muscles, taking a deep breath… and then smiled a little.

“Sorry. I’m taking away your attention while you will have your graduation duel tomorrow.”

“Don’t even worry about it,” Ryo shook his head, letting go of Fubuki’s wrists, sitting down next to him on the bed. “I’m all prepared for tomorrow.”

“Hey--- why did you pick Judai to duel with?”

Ryo gave it a bit of a thought, looking into the distance.

“He was the first person in a long time who could genuinely surprise me and entertain me in a duel. Things had been boring since you left.”

“You could have picked me too!”

Fubuki was teasing him, with a grin on his face, and Ryo smiled a little.

“Well, yes. But I duelled with you a lot more than I duelled with him,” Ryo tilted his head. “Besides, I have a feeling I will have more chances to duel with you in the future than with him. Who knows if he will cross my path again? Can’t let that chance go to waste.”

“Aaaah~ does that mean you are prepared to keep me around?”

“Obviously,” Ryo said, looking back at Fubuki. “I do not intend to let you out of my sight again.”

“Well, you  _ are _ graduating thou---”

Ryo’s lips cut off Fubuki’s words, and all Fubuki could do was to let out a little whimper, as Ryo kissed him. Fubuki buried his fingers in Ryo’s soft hair, as he kissed him back, and just let the initially soft kiss turn more forceful and  _ eager. _

After all… it’s been a while.

He doesn’t  _ remember  _ missing Ryo’s kiss - he didn’t  _ forget _ the things that happened, not  _ everything,  _ but he can’t quite sense how much time had passed. If he would have had to guess, he would have guessed a few months, not… that much time.

So he doesn’t remember longing and aching from missing Ryo’s kiss, but Ryo evidently  _ does,  _ as his kiss turns almost  _ desperate.  _ And Fubuki holds him, kisses back, gently holding him in his arms.

_ I missed you,  _ Ryo’s kiss tells him.  _ I missed you so much. _

_ I won’t leave you again,  _ Fubuki’s kiss promises him.

Fubuki wakes up in the middle of the night, still wrapped around Ryo, holding him in his arms, not letting go, and he shouldn’t feel that  _ absence _ , but he  _ does.  _

If anything, it is aching more, it scratches the back of his mind desperately, his heart speeding up.

It’s like his instincts are screaming at him to  _ remember.  _ Remember what?  _ How could he forget?  _ But what did he forget?

It sounds stupid, it sounds horribly stupid, but it almost feels like…

It almost feels like they are still not  _ whole.  _ Him and Ryo, clinging to each other through the night, and now finally found each other again, and it feels like  _ there is still something missing. _

Something, or…

…

His mind flips through all his classmates, and he doesn’t remember either of them being like… this. There were just the two of them, right? Him and Ryo.

And yet.

And yet, it sounds  _ wrong.  _ Was it just the two of them? Would he forget if there was someone else?

Would  _ Ryo  _ forget if there was someone else?

Maybe he should have asked Ryo.

He  _ definitely _ should have asked Ryo.

But how do you ask this from someone?

_ Hey, was there ever a third person in our relationship? I think I forgot about them. _

Yeah.

That sounded like a stupid thing to ask.

Ryo would have brought it up if there would have been a third one, right? Right?

Fubuki sighed, and just buried his face into Ryo’s hair, smiling a little.

Everything was gonna be alright.

It wasn’t that long ago since he recovered, after all.

He was sure the memories would return.

They most definitely will.

No use in trying to force himself - Ryo was right, he needed to relax a little. (He was aware of the irony of  _ Ryo  _ telling that to  _ him _ , yes.)

He was just gonna give himself a headache like this.

Yeah.

He just needed to give it time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
